Plus de Rivalité
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Après un entrainement de Crosse, Jackson attend Scott dans les douches du vestiaire. Et Scott sait que ce qui se passera désormais ne sera pas une simple bagarre. Scott/Jackson, PWP, Lemon, Yaoi/Slash, OS.


Série : Teen Wolf

Titre : Plus de Rivalité

Disclaimer : Les personnages et Beacon Hills appartiennent à Jeff et à MTV.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Moi même

Rating : M ( **Lemon** +++ ) et langage vulgaire

Statut : Terminé, One Shot

Genre : PWP

Couples : Scott/Jackson

Résumé : Après un entrainement de Crosse, Jackson attend Scott dans les douches du vestiaire. Et Scott sait que ce qui se passera désormais ne sera pas une simple bagarre.

Contexte : _debut de la saison 1_

Notes : J'ai mis le temps avat de la finir celle ci. J'étais pas trop d'humeur à écrire. Mais les lemon c'est plus facile que le reste. Enfin bref. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, parce que c'est le premier vrai PWP, sans histoire, sans intro ou quoi que ce soit que je fais. Ca commence direct, c'est chaud et bavant. (Vous trouvez pas que les inter-paragraphes ressemblent à un smiley content qui lmève les bras et fait le grand écart ? ^^ )

**Attention, Voyeurisme !**

* * *

**Plus de Rivalité**

Scott sort d'un long débriefing post match avec le coach. Il tenait absolument à lui parler de stratégie inutile, alors que ses pouvoirs lui donnent un train d'avance sur ses coéquipiers et ses adversaires. Il ne rêve que de la douche qui détendrait ses muscles fourbus, du semblant de massage qu'elle allait faire sur ses épaules, et des pensées qui allaient partir avec l'eau.

Tous ses coéquipiers ont déjà fini de se rhabiller et ont filé à leurs préoccupations de la soirée. Il prend son temps pour détacher les protections, et les ranger correctement. Il pense à prendre sa serviette et son gel douche, sentant avec délectation le courant d'air sur sa peau nue et trempée de sueur.

Scott marche vers les douches. Il lève la tête et voit Jackson.

Jackson.

Jackson qui est adossé au mur de la douche, qui le regarde de son regard de tueur. Jackson caché à cet endroit qu'il ne pouvait voir de son casier, Jackson qu'il n'avait ni entendu, ni sentit, avec toutes ces odeurs de sueurs et de garçon.

Jackson qui ne porte que son short de Crosse, qui a les bras croisés et qui le regarde comme s'il allait le disséquer.

Jackson qui, avec une étonnante vitesse, attrape Scott par les épaules et le plaque contre le mur sur lequel il était précédemment, qui lui souffle près de l'oreille, d'une voix basse et rauque, menaçante.

« - McCall. »

Et Scott sait que ce qui se passera désormais ne sera pas une simple bagarre.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Stiles attend depuis une bonne demie heure que Scott finisse avec le coach et vienne le rejoindre à la voiture pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui.

Comme la patience n'est pas sa qualité première, il décide d'aller le chercher dans les vestiaires pour qu'il se bouge les fesses.

Il entre, et pour une fois la porte ne grince pas sinistrement alors qu'il la pousse. La lumière est éteinte et il peut voir le sac de Scott sur le banc.

#0o°^v^°o0#

« - McCall, répète Jackson. Tu vas me dire ce que tu prends, maintenant. »

Il appuie plus fort contre les épaules de Scott qu'il tient fermement, comme si ça allait donner plus de poids à ses propos.

« - Personne ne devient pas aussi _fort_, aussi _rapide_, aussi _agile_, n'obtient autant de _reflexes_, en seulement un été. »

Scott sourit intérieurement de voir que Jackson pensait pouvoir le dominer. Il ne peut se douter de ses vraies capacités, du vrai contrôle qu'il pourrait avoir.

« - Alors dis moi maintenant McCall, révèle moi ton _petit secret_. »

Cette fois Scott sourit vraiment.

En un éclair, il attrape à son tour Jackson par les épaules, et le retourne pour le placer là il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Il fait attention de le tenir juste assez fort pour qu'il sente la pression sur son corps, avec quelle force il est maintenu, et qu'il ne peut pas s'échapper facilement.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Stiles s'avance vers les douches, il entend du bruit venant de là bas, mais pas l'eau de la douche que Scott devrait normalement prendre.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Scott approche sa bouche de l'oreille de Jackson, et renifle accidentellement son odeur. Il la respire ensuite plus franchement avant de s'exprimer d'une voix encore plus rauque, plus basse, plus inquiétante, plus _excitante_.

« - Et moi je me demande, Whittemore, pourquoi mes _petits secrets_ t'intéressent autant. »

Scott s'enivre de l'odeur de Jackson. L'absence de déodorant et la sueur lui donne cette saveur capiteuse de la vraie odeur, de l'essence même de la personne. Et l'essence de Jackson est complexe, et surtout savoureuse. Tellement de capacités, et d'aspiration, de doutes et d'insécurité. Tout cela ferait presque tourner la tête de Scott.

« - Je sais que tu ne digère pas ma promotion, Whittemore, que tu n'aimes pas avoir de concurrents. Que tu ne m'as jamais accordé d'attention, et que tu t'en veux, car, peut être, tu aurais pu voir venir. »

La fragance de Jackson commence à se teinter de colère. Mais Scott ne veut pas s'arrêter là. Il a piqué sa curiosité, il veut veux savoir jusqu'où Jackson serait prêt à aller.

« - Mais tu es désormais mon rival, déclare Jackson d'une voix forte. Et je me dois de faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus mon égal. Que je te devienne supérieur. »

Scott sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, mais il est plus taquin qu'amusé.

« - Crois-tu ? »

Scott trouve la situation vraiment plaisante, le parfum enivrant, leur position électrisante. Il sent cette tension dans l'air, et cela l'émoustille.

Jackson semble trouver la situation pénible, et tente de se dégager de la prise de Scott pour s'en aller.

Mais Scott ne le lâche pas et le laisse buter contre son corps, sa jambe s'installant involontairement entre les siennes, et heurter plus accidentellement encore l'érection de Scott.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Stiles s'approche et jette un coup d'œil dans les douches.

Scott tient Jackson, qui semble choqué, pressé contre le mur.

Stiles se met vite hors de portée de vue, le cœur battant à toute allure. Qu'interromprait-il ?

Il remarque que l'extrémité des casiers en métal fait miroir et qu'il peut voir parfaitement la scène sans pouvoir être repéré.

#0o°^v^°o0#

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_, McCall ? Est-ce que tu serais une putain de pédale ?

- Tss tss tss, fait Scott en secouant la tête, que dirait Danny s'il t'entendait ? »

Scott appuie sa hanche plus fort contre Jackson. Il est bien dur à présent, et cela horrifie Jackson. Ce pauvre chaton est coincé contre un mec excité qu'il ne peut pas repousser.

« - De toute façon, il faut savoir apprécier ce qui est beau, Jackson. N'as-tu pas dit toi-même que tu es le type de tout le monde ? »

Cette fois, lieu d'essayer de bousculer Scott, Jackson tente de s'éloigner le plus possible en se collant au mur.

« - Et toi, tu n'as pas envie de me montrer à quel point tu es viril ? Et fort, et puissant ?

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un concours de bites McCall ? cracha Jackson. »

Scott se contente de sourire et se colle un peu plus sur le corps en dessous de lui. Musclé et ferme à souhait, il trouve ça délectable.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Stiles halète silencieusement en observant la scène. Son capitaine et son ami à moitié nus collé-sérrés dans les douches communes. De beaux morceaux qui sont à deux doigts de se rouler un patin, ou se mordre à en arracher des bouts de chair, au choix.

Mieux vaut ne pas les déranger …

#0o°^v^°o0#

Jackson a cessé de se débattre et le regarde fixement. Il ne dit rien de plus, mais son regard est de braise.

Scott a presque envie de lui montrer son vrai pouvoir.

Il desserre son appui sur ses épaules juste assez longtemps pour passer ses mains sous ses aisselles … et le soulever juste de quelques centimètres, pour que le capitaine ne touche plus le sol et soit à la hauteur exacte de ses yeux.

Le loup garou se lèche les lèvres. Il le sent crisper ses épaules et ses pectoraux, mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Leurs nez se touche presque, ils peuvent goûter aux respirations de l'autre. La proximité de leur face à face plaît beaucoup à Scott mais apparemment moins à Jackson.

« - Tu voudrais pouvoir faire ça toi aussi ? »

Le regard du blond passe soudainement à incandescent. Il peut sentir sa chaleur corporelle augmenter sous la colère – ou autre chose.

« - Et tu pourrais me montrer ça ? »

Scott appuie une fois de plus son érection contre l'autre, pour accentuer son propos.

« - Mon jus, comme tu disais, me donne la force, que tu sens en ce moment, la vitesse, la puissance, mais aussi la virilité. Tout ce qu'il me faut pour te dominer sur tous les plans. Tu aimerais avoir tout ça, mon cher Jackson ? »

#0o°^v^°o0#

Stiles ne peut pas voir les érections des garçons, mais il a bien compris ce qui se passait avec ce que Scott disait.

L'air était humide, chaud et étouffant. Stiles trouvait le col de son tee shirt serré et la fermeture éclair de son jean trop pressante.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Le sexe de Jackson a enfin une réaction contre celui du loup garou. Peu importe que cela soit dû à la friction mécanique, à l'atmosphère irrespirable de tension, au désir de pouvoir qui semble être proche, ou au corps d'athlète de Scott, tant que le capitaine bande contre lui.

« - Je peux courir plus vite que tu ne le pourras jamais. En voyant arriver la balle, j'ai le temps de penser duquel de mes coéquipiers je peux espérer un soutien en temps voulu et ou me placer en fonction de cela avant même de la rattraper, j'ai tout le temps de courir jusqu'aux buts, je slalome entres les adversaires avec facilité. Ils sont tellement lents !"

Scott se lèche les lèvres. Son regard est toujours braqué dans les yeux de son vis a vis.

" - Je vois que tu es excité par la puissance et le pouvoir. Tu veux que je te montre ce que cela fait quand c'est mis en application ?"

Scott presse enfin ses lèvres contre celles, charnues, de Jackson.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Stiles réprime un gémissement. Il peut voir le reflet des deux garçons les plus chauds de seconde qui se roulent la pelle du siècle. L'adolescent n'échangerait sa place contre rien au monde.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Jackson répond avec passion au baiser, comme montrer que même a quelques centimètres du sol il ne se laisse pas dominer. Scott peut sentir qu'il avait déjà de l'expérience en la matière. Scott n'avait jamais embrassé qu'Allison - et parfois Stiles, pour tester, apprendre. Mais Jackson, cet imbuvable playboy doit avoir mis sa langue dans la bouche de plus de personne que l'ensemble des connaissances que peut compter Scott.

Allumé et avide, le loup garou attrape de ses deux paumes les fesses rebondies de son co-capitaine. La transition se fait tellement rapidement que Jackson ne parait même pas se rendre compte du changement. Plus confortablement installé, assis dans les mains de son partenaire, il ouvre les cuisses pour accrocher ses genoux aux hanches de Scott et assurer au mieux son maintien.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Stiles n'en croit pas ses yeux. Scott a réussi a dompter et apprivoiser l'irascible beau gosse. Celui ci semble parfaitement bien, maintenu entre le mur et Scott, les cuisses ouvertes, sa langue cherchant celle de son rival.

Discrètement, le garçon fait sauter le bouton de son pantalon et tire sur sa braguette.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Scott abandonne les lèvres de son camarade pour chuchoter.

" - Finalement, ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça cette situation. Je t'ai clairement soumis, je te domine, mais tu ne sembles pas abandonner ta fierté et ta dignité."

Jackson sourit, Scott continue.

" - Tu crois que tu pourrais supporter un peu plus de puissance et de domination ?

- Tu parles, mais tu n'agis pas McCall. La vraie virilité, c'est pas en avoir une plus grosse que tout le monde. C'est utiliser son corps pour donner le plus de plaisir possible à l'autre, indépendamment du sien.

- C'est Lydia qui t'a appris ça ?

- Entre autres.

- Alors prépare toi, tu vas goûter à ma puissance, ma force, et ma virilité selon ta définition."

Scott soulève Jackson pour mettre son bassin au niveau de son visage. Pour se stabiliser, le blond passe ses jambes par dessus les épaules et se tient à sa tête.

Le loup garou lâche une fesse pour tirer le short de crosse qui passe derrière sa tête puis tombe par terre. Jackson est glorieusement nu, son érection dressée juste devant son nez.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Stiles peut sentir la tension sexuelle d'où il est. Et cela l'affecte beaucoup. Comment un garçon bisexuel peut-il rester de marbre devant un live de porno gay, avec les deux sportifs les plus sexy de l'équipe de crosse ? Il ne peut pas. Et c'est pourquoi il bande et se caresse au travers de son caleçon Batman.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Jackson fixe Scott, impatient de savoir ce qu'il va faire après. Osera-t-il lui donner sa première pipe ou se dégonflera-t-il ? Il peut sentir le souffle chaud et lourd sur son gland. L'atmosphère est humide et vaporeuse mais il frisonne d'anticipation. Il maintenu dans les air par une force surhumaine dont il ne comprend pas l'origine, il est désiré par ce garçon au regard ténébreux et lubrique et cela l'excite. Il est clairement dominé, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'il désire est cette bouche sur sa verge, sa langue titillant la fente, les amygdales pressant son gland.

Puis soudain, c'est tout ça à la fois et bien plus encore. Son dos se cambre comme il essaye d'entrer plus profond, mais les mains qui le maintiennent sont fermes et ne le laisse pas bouger à sa guise.

Scott goûte cette saveur inconnue, masculine. Il teste la sensation de ce pénis dans sa bouche, glisse sa langue sur la longueur, aspire et lâche. Jackson gémit, agrippe ses cheveux, presse ses genoux contre sa tête, écarte ses cuisses, appuie ses talons dans son dos. Il laisse échapper quelques vocalises et cela plaît à Scott. Il aime l'effet qu'il à sur son partenaire, cet abandon.

Ses mains malaxe les fesses. Jackson est en quelque sorte assis, alors il sent plus les os de son bassin que le moelleux de la chair. En revanche ses pouces sont près de la fente et de son trou. Il ne se gène pas pour caresser le tout, surprenant Jackson qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête. La queue gonfle dans sa bouche, vibre, frissonne, les testicules montent et se contractent, Jackson n'est pas loin de tout lâcher.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Stiles ne voit pas bien l'action, Scott lui tourne le dos. Il entend pourtant très bien les bruits de succions de la bouche de son ami et les gémissements de Jackson. Il a sortit son sexe de son caleçon et se masturbe en rythme.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Scott recule son visage et Jackson pousse un soupir déçu.

" - Étape suivante Jackson, prépare toi à voir des étoiles."

Il soulève encore un peu son co-capitaine et celui ci ne peut se rattraper d'au pommeau de douche sur le mur. Il sent les cheveux du brun chatouiller ses testicules jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête pour aller lèche son trou. Le cris surpris qu'il pousse l'étonnent lui même, tout comme la sensation nouvelle et étrange. Il ne déteste pas ça, ce muscle humide qui retrace les petits plis, qui chatouille son fondement. Il sent que son corps se détend et que la langue pousse plus loin. Il remarque distraitement que les plaintes qui emplissent la pièce provienne de sa propre bouche, mots inarticulés et incompréhensible qui appelle pour plus, pour quelque chose, pour autre chose, pour la délivrance.

Il n'a pas la force d'aller chercher son pénis et de se caresser. De toute façon il a l'impression qu'il va tomber d'un moment à l'autre, et pas seulement à cause de sa position de voltigeur. Ses cuisses tremblent et il doit sans cesse resserrer sa prise sur le pommeau de douche.

De son coté, Scott pense qu'être un loup garou est merveilleux. Il n'est pas fatigué d'être debout, de porter 75kg de musclesà bout de bras, il n'a pas mal à la nuque, à la mâchoire et à la langue, il est juste incroyablement excité.

Ce n'est pas avilissant de donner du plaisir de cette façon. Jackson est parfaitement propre, même pour ses sens surdéveloppés de loup. Il aime entendre son partenaire exprimer son plaisir, sentir sous ses mains les muscles se contracter, se détendre et trembler, sentir avec son odorat l'excitation et le désir, mêlés au reste de son parfum.

Son érection le fait cependant un peu souffrir, tant elle est tendue. Il ne s'est pas encore touché, mais il aime prouver à Jackson qu'il est parfaitement viril.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Jackson fait vraiment des bruits décadents selon l'avis de Stiles. La serviette sur les hanches de Scott est depuis longtemps tombée à terre, et c'est sans remord qu'il matte les fesses parfaites de son meilleur ami, puisque c'est tout ce qu'il peut voir pour le moment.

Sa queue est dure et il aura bientôt besoin de jouir, mais il veut attendre qu'ils y arrivent, eux.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Scott décide que c'est assez. Il descend Jackson de son perchoir et vient le posser sur son ventre. Comme un Koala, le blond referme ses cuisses sur ses flancs et ses gras sur son cou. Ils sont de nouveau à la même hauteur.

Jackson se penche pour l'embrasser, volontairement. Ce baiser est plus voluptueux et lent, indolent, sensuel. Beaucoup de salive et de langue, pas de combat ou d'autorité, jusque un geste pour ouvrir sur autre chose.

Et Scott veut passer au niveau supérieur. Jackson est bien accroché à lui. Ses muscles et sa force sont inférieurs aux siens, lycanthropes, mais il est en parfaite forme physique et tient quasiment sans aide. Scott peut donc passer les doigts d'une de ses mains sur le corps de son partenaire. Il commence par le cou, le dos, les abdominaux, puis les fessiers et enfin le trou humide qu'il a longuement eu le temps d'apprécier plus tôt.

Jackson gémit mais ne bouge pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il va faire. Son esprit est embrumé et il n'est pas vraiment cohérent, mais son corps sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut et ce dont il a besoin.

Un doigt passe la barrière de muscle et le fouille. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de la nuque de Scott. Il se détend et Scott le prépare avec efficacité et douceur. Il sent à plusieurs reprise des éclairs de plaisir quand le brun frôle une zone en particulier, mais il ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il doit faire de cette information. C'est fulgurant et presque douloureux. Pour l'instant il veut juste jouir. Sa verge frotte contre le ventre de son co-capitaine et cela le rend fou.

Scott sent parfois la langue et les dents de Jackson sur son épaule. Il peut bien le mordre si il a envie, il n'aura pas de marque. Il est impatient et décide que le moment est venu.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Sties voit défiler tout ses fantasmes les uns après les autres. Il ne sait pas à la place duquel il aimerait se trouver. Il a chaud et doit contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas que Scott le repère. Il est pourtant près à venir, mais il veut attendre encore, encore un peu.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Scott attrape son sexe - enfin ! - et le guide tout contre l'entrée. Jackson souffle en tremblant, et le brun le taquine, chatouillant la fente du bout de sa verge.

Finalement, il revient à son point de départ et laisse le blond descendre pour envelopper le gland et s'arrête. Jackson prend un grande inspiration et Scott fait entrer un peu plus de sa longueur en lui, doucement, jusqu'à la base.

La sensation est différente de celle qu'il a avec Allison. La texture interne est différente, il est plus compressé et l'angle est inédit.

Il dépose des petits baisers dans la nuque de Jackson pour patienter. Il ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il attend, mais il sent que c'est la chose à faire. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, le blond serre les cuisses et Scott fait un premier mouvement de va et vient. Il n'obtient pas un gémissement de douleur, alors il continue.

Avec précaution, il entre et sort, lentement, attentif aux réactions de son partenaire. Pour l'instant, Jackson ne semble pas réagir. Alors, il coince le blond contre le mur et donne des coups de rein. Cette fois ci, il entend des petits soupirs.

Il augmente le rythme et l'amplitude et cette fois Jackson gémit de contentement. Scott cesse de se retenir et donne tout ce qu'il a envie de donner. Lui même pousse quelques grognements rauques qui allument le blond. Il a envie de fermer les yeux, mais il veux voir les traits de Jackson quand il prend du plaisir. De son épaule, il le pousse contre le mur et s'écarte. Les doigts et les ongles s'enfoncent dans ses bras à présent et il peut voir son visage.

Sa bouche est ouverte et ses yeux sont fermés. Parfois, il se mord la lèvre inférieure et bascule la tête en arrière. C'est la chose la plus chaude que Scott a jamais vu.

#0o°^v^°o0#

C'est la scène la plus chaude que Stiles à jamais vu. Scott s'est un peu écarté et il peut voir le visage de Jackson et un coté de lui, avec une fesse et une cuisse, le reste étant caché par le corps massif de son ami. Il peut voir les coups de rein puissants, il entend les gémissements et les grognements, et il va jouir tellement fort qu'il va s'évanouir.

#0o°^v^°o0#

" - Touche toi, gronde Scott"

Jackson ouvre les yeux à demis. Ils sont humides et embués, mais il a compris ce qu'a dit Scott. Il lâche à regret l'épaule et pose sa paume sur sa queue. Il frissonne violemment et pompe.

Les sensations conjuguées de la verge du brun en lui, de ses doigts sur la sienne, du regard incendiaire de Scott sur son corps sont beaucoup trop intense pour qu'il puisse les supporter longtemps. Il sent l'orgasme monter sous sa peau, partant de son pénis, faisant trembler son trou autour de Scott, et remonter jusqu'à ses orteils et ses oreilles. Le feu le dévore et il jouit à longs traits sur le torse de Scott.

Le brun sent son partenaire monter au septième ciel, se crisper puis de détendre, les hormones de bonheur arrivent jusqu'à ses narines, il flaire litteralement l'orgasme de Jackson et c'est assez pour qu'il jouisse aussi, au plus profond de son corps.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Le cri de délivrance de Jackson et le grognement de jouissance de Scott sont le signal que Stiles attendant pour venir à son tour. Sa semence gicle sur le carrelage devant lui et tache un peu son caleçon.

#0o°^v^°o0#

Scott pose son front contre celui de Jackson. Leurs respirations sont rapides et hachés, et le blond glisse des hanches de son partenaire, trop fatigué pour tenir la position. Scott l'attrape et lui fait doucement poser les pieds par terre. Il profite de son hébétement pour l'embrasser, et le co-capitaine se laisse faire, profitant de la douceur après la tempête.

" - Il faudra recommencer, dit Jackson."

Cela étonne Scott, mais il répond.

" - Avec Plaisir. Et la prochaine fois, Stiles pourra se joindre à nous."

Il se retourne et fait un grand sourire son meilleur amis à travers le reflet.

" - Grillé …" Entend Jackson, très surpris.


End file.
